


We won, now what?

by LostTresure



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostTresure/pseuds/LostTresure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack never showed up and stopped the trolls from taking the prize, but that isn't were it all hit of from the Alpha timeline. It was much sooner, around the time when Vriska turned God Tier things started to split off from how the game wanted it to be. Yet it let this timeline run it's course anyway.</p>
<p>Follow John as he Dave and Rose gets invited to help their friend Jade with a project for the Gemini month. But an inocent suggestion to explore the frog temple reveals one off the biggest mysteries off the world they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No I'm not stopping Demons of today I just thought about this for awhile now and decided to get it out of my head. Oh, yeah there's probably typos everywere so be warned...Probably screwed up the pesterlogs too...

"Okay son, get back out there. I don't have time for these stupid shenanigans," the grown up head of the Caprico-sect orphanage, but that name is sort of missleading. Maybe we should just start from a somewhat more sense making point?

You are John, your currently 14 years old but next april that will change. Even more currently you have been shooed out of the orphanage house by the 'Master' of said house. You now have to go back into the streets and do your job, your job is to be a juggalo, a jester or if you so prefer a harlequin.

And don't talk about you or your sect just being full of 'clowns', it is not appriciated and you will be taught a lesson using the ancient teachings of the great Capricorn. Acctually you don't really care but your Master dosen't really like you as is and you don't want to anger him unnecessarily.

You sigh and walk to your usual spot, right outside the liabrary on the side walk were the walkway has created a giant puddle which, whenever a car passes by, splashes water on you.

Right now you don't really care about the water, you've been soaked for hours already. The dark purple much to big hoodie with blue spots on is already stuck to your tiny shape making you look even more miserable than usual.

You sneeze and drop the things your juggling, but the people that stayed around to watch only laugh and thinks it's part of your performance. You blame the sneeze and most likely the fever that is going to come with it on the shorts your forced to wear to the ridiculous hoodie with the bells on top. At least your feet are still pretty dry, big jester shoes tend to keep feet warm.

You stay in your spot until late night, after gathering up your things you walk back to the orphanage. You look up into the sky but you can't see the stars. Lots of dark clouds have covered the sky and they're making it snow. Great like you weren't wet and cold as is.

You sigh and continues to walk through the knee high snow. You see the orphanage now, it's a big old building that at one point must have been rather impressive. Right now it's rather broken down a sports an awful paint job, well that's the only good thing about this sect. You get to paint all over the walls and no one scolds you.

But really you wish you didn't belong to this sect, you think that the Scorpio sect would suit you much better. Even if you have no relation to that god anyway, or maybe she was a godess? Now this is why your still stuck here, well that won't be a problem for long.

After your 15th birthday on April the 13th you'll only have one more year to live. That is the nature of your sect. The Caprico-Sect 'subjuggulates', or whatever it's called, the orphaned 16 teen years old. Well they basically just pits you against the others each one with some juggling pins and then whoever isn't beaten to death when the Masters says it's enough gets to live, it's messy as hell and you'd rather not think about when it's your turn.

You carefully sneak around the back and crawls in through a broken window. Why? Simple it's the month of the Capricorn the month in which your sect does nothing but abide to the teachings of the god Caprico. All of the other signs of the zodiac have their own month were anyone involved with said sect, cult, church or any other word they use to describe it only does things acording to the teachings of the sign god or godess.

It's been like that for ages ever since the people with the golden crowns appeared many thousand years ago. Of course some of the followers in these whatever-you-wanna-call-them dosen't care what sign is showing in the night, they follow their teachings and rules anyway usually for the worse.

All of them have some valuble teachings and ways of life but alot of the things some of the gods did wasn't very nice. Sadly your in one of the really bad ones. Okay the pies wouldn't be that bad if they weren't full of things you don't even think you want to know acctually.

As said before you wish you were part of the Scorpio-sect. It's not considered one of the really nice sects but it's nicer than the Caprico-sect. They're worshipping of scorpions and spiders may be creepy but the one's following her teachings and ways were said to be granted a part of the gods luck in time of need. And you need luck badly.

You walk through the hall as silently as you can when you come to the living room were the TV is flashing you carefully take a look inside and sighs in relief. On the couch and the floor many of the older ones in the sect are sitting and laying. Many pies are strewn about and they all stare drug-eyed at the TV or their hands and their all kind of out of it.

You walk up the stairs to your room not caring about sneaking around anymore. Those guys will be out of it till morning at least. Outside your door you find a pie which you pick up and takes inside. You set it down on your drawer atop two other pies you haven't eaten yet and probably never will.

You don't turn on the lights they're just some present-giving-eve lights and they flash in so many colors your eyes hurt. You'll never know why colors and flashing light are so important to you sect. Ever.

Instead you open the drawers and pick out some dry clothes. You hang up your work clothes to dry and change into the dry clothes before stumbling to your bed. You lay down on your stomach and pulls out a laptop from under your bed. You consider yourself lucky that one of your friends, Jade, sent it to you. You consider yourself even more lucky that you managed to sneak it up to your room before someone saw it.

You hit the on button and wait as the top starts. You open pesterchum to talk to one of your three friends.

\-- ghostyTrickster [GT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --

GT: hey dave  
GT: what are you up?  
TG: yo  
TG: nothing much  
TG: youve gotten the date of your doom yet or what  
GT: im guessing that will be next capricorn  
TG: man wouldnt wanna be you right now  
TG: have you heard from gg  
GT: about what?  
TG: she said something about a spring assignement  
TG: some wierd gemini shit  
GT: heh  
GT: cant be worse than what we have to do  
GT: wait  
GT: what did you do for libra?  
TG: say what  
GT: you know libra month :P  
TG: shit man  
TG: i thought you knew i wasnt so into this whole god thing  
TG: its silly as shit  
GT: watch it the gods may get mad at you  
TG: aw shit man i know my rights  
TG: and i can belive just how much or little i want in these crazy shenanigans  
GT: dont say i didnt warn you  
TG: yeah yeah whatev  
TG: go talk to gg  
GT: i will  
GT: see ya around  
TG: hope your still in one piece by then  
TG: see ya

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] --

You close the window and look through your pesterchum window. You only have three friends TG, GG and TT, you think your lucky to have more than one since most people are wierded out by your sect. You would be if you weren't already in it.

You sigh and turn of the power on your computer since GG nor TT are on and TG just left. You put the computer back under your bed and crawls under your blanket. It dosen't take long until you fall asleep, god you which this month would be over soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I've seen to have run into a gigantic problem when it comes to coding or maybe the problem was before that since right now my writing has been cut out and I have to reupload this chapter. Better take a look at the last one too...
> 
>  
> 
> In which boring shit happens.

Your name is Dave you just turned 15 a little while ago during the summer. You live in an apartment with your older brother Dirk, you just take to calling him Bro most of the time. Your parents would also live here but since your dad is a detective, a damn good one to boot, and your mom is a lawyer they thought it was best to keep you and Bro away from the danger that may arise from their cases.

Considering your parents work it's no wonder your in the Curch of Libra. Even if you don't care much for beliefs you do think that this one is better than most. Or at least ten times better than the one your best friends John is stuck in.

It's currently the end of the Aquarius month and soon those happy-go-lucky Pisces are going to pop up with they're suffocating cheerfulness. You don't really look forward to that, you never do.

Your currently sitting in your room drawing one of your shitty comics, it's common in your church to draw it seems to also be very common in TTs whatever-she-wanna-call-it you always forget.

Oh speaking of the devil.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --

TT: Hello.   
TG: hiya   
TG: nah he must be busy   
TT: Let's hope it's just that...   
TG: yo girl  
TG: what are you getting at   
TT: You do know how his cult is right?  
TT: He could very well be in danger as we speak.   
TG: prolly not  
TG: hes just on during night at his place you just miss him   
TT: That may be the case. Anyway I would like it if you could ask him were I should pick him up before we depart to take part in Jade's "secret".   
TT: No, nothing more. Call me when you hear what John says.   
TG: will do  
TG: see ya rose   
TT: See ya' too Dave and hopefully John too.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --

You go back to drawing as we turn into someone else.

\-------------------------------------------------------

We are now Rose. You are sitting by the laptop in your room. On your bed lays one of the many cats your mom keeps as part of the Leo cult. Most of the time you ignore the cats, most of them dosen't even have names, but the one on your bed is special.

You call him Jaspers, he's an old black cat that's been around for as long as you can remember. For some reason you dressed him up in a suit when you were small, you kind of never stopped dressing him in them even now that he's old.

You consider going for a snack but you don't really want to meet your mom right now. For promising to be completly sober, or at least enough so that the police won't stop the car, when you go to get your friend before heading of to Jade you promised your mom you wouldn't complain about her drinking until a week before that. And that's still 3 days counting all the days it's 10 days until you get on the ship that will take you to Jade's island.

You need to get Jaspers ready for travel too. Jade said it was okay to bring him even if she warned you that she had dogs. But leaving Jaspers here isn't an option either. He dosen't like other cats and you can't bet that your mom wouldn't forget him if you leave him looked in your room.

And you will also not make him wear the suit. Jade lives on a tropical island so the suit would probably make him to hot, unless he stays inside all the time which he probably will.

Either way you have been working on a knitted collar for him instead, it's damp green and black and should look good on him. You also have a little name tag to put on it once it's done but for now you still need to knit more. Still you have no doubt that you'll be done in time for departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one and the next one aren't that funny but they're mostly just around so I can explain some things about the humans and all that. Things will be more livlier after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I was not meaning to upload this until I had the whole first, let's call them acts, done. Anyway I have only a little bit of this act left (I think) but it's the 413 and it's to special to let pass without something. I have the first 4 parts (not acts) completly done at least so maybe I'll upload something else this weekend.
> 
> For now I'll try and get rid off this omnious feeling since it's Friday the 13...
> 
> Oh yeah, does someone know how you change the text color?


End file.
